The Lost Princess
by Moony K. Marwick
Summary: "Mama, Why doesnt she look like like us? I thought you said all Queens looked the same," four year old Cerys asked. Queen Mathilda smiled a bit and held her nebowrn for Cerys to see. "She does look like us, see? she has your nose!" Cerys shook her head. "No, her eyes are brown. So is her hair," Mathilda sighed. "Sometimes being different is good, Cerys," And different she was.


Hello fellow Septimus Heap fans! I am Moony K and I am new to . I am a big fan of the Septimus Heap series, and recently I decided to try and write a fanfiction! This is my first one and I am very excited. I hope you all enjoy it!

**MAGYKMAGYKMAGYKMAGYKMAGYKMAGYKMAGYKMAGYKMAGYKMAGYK MAGYKMAGYKMAGYK**

"Mama, come play with me," said Cerys, tugging on the sleeve of her mother's simple yet elegant red dress. She was four years old and had the trademark look of a young princess. Cerys had the straight black hair and violet eyes that were almost always sparkling with curiosity.

Queen Mathilda sighed wearily and gave her daughter a strained smile. "Not right now, darling. The baby's kicking again," she explained. Cerys, looking slightly put out, climbed onto the sofa beside her. This baby was going to be trouble. It was already taking all of the attention from her! Still, she was really excited to be a big sister. She didn't mind if the baby was a girl or an icky boy. It would still have black hair and violet eyes. Well, the girl would. She could teach it lots of things!

Queen Mathilda wrapped her arms around Cerys as best as she could. She loved both Cerys and the unborn baby very much, although she wasn't looking forward to late nights. Cerys had been a screamer. Right now Queen Mathilda just wanted the baby out.

"Mama, when is the new baby coming?" Cerys asked next. She patted the baby bump. Her mother opened her mouth to answer, but suddenly gasped. Queen Mathilda pulled Cerys off her. As always her daughter had impeccable timing when it came to asking questions.

"Now. Cerys go get daddy."

Luckily Cerys knew to do as she was told when she was told to do it. She ran out of the room to find her father as fast as her little legs would carry her.

**MAGYKMAGYKMAGYKMAGYKMAGYKMAGYKMAGYKMAGYKMAGYKMAGYK MAGYKMAGYKMAGYK**

Hours later, Queen Mathilda was lying in her bed, thoroughly exhausted, holding a baby girl. Cerys was waiting in her own room with her governess flicking wads of paper when the governess wasn't looking. Well, she had been until her father came to get her.

"Daddy!" Cerys exclaimed as her father opened the door. She ran and threw her little arms around his neck. "Is Mama okay?"

Oscaro picked Cerys up, smiling brightly. "Yes princess. Mama's fine. Let's go say hello to your new baby sister, okay?" He said.

Cerys grinned back at him. She couldn't believe it! A baby sister! That meant that the baby really would look like her! Cerys could see it now. Her and that baby would be really good friends. She would let it play with her toys; and she would teach it the best ways to hide from Mama at bedtime.

When they reached Queen Mathilda's bedside, however, Cerys knew something wasn't right. That baby didn't look like her at all! How could it be her sister? "She doesn't look like us Mama," Cerys blurted out. Startled, Oscaro looked down at his daughter. Queen Mathilda just stared at her, thinking of the best possible way to answer her. She decided to try showing Cerys the baby's face. Queen Mathilda held her baby for Cerys to see.

"She does look like you, see? She's got your nose!"

This wasn't a good enough answer for Cerys. She shook her head wildly. "No, she doesn't!" she insisted. Cerys pointed at the baby. "Her eyes are brown. So is her hair," Queen Mathilda sighed. "She's still your sister, Cerys. It doesn't matter what she looks like," she told her.

Cerys still wasn't convinced. All queens looked relatively the same. How could this baby be royalty if she didn't look so? "But she's different!" Cerys shouted. She gave her father a 'help-me-now-' look. Oscaro shook his head.

"Sometimes being different is good, Cerys. And who knows? Maybe this baby will be different in a good way," He intervened. Later, when his baby had grown up, he would look back and find that even if his newborn daughter was different than other children and all the other queens before her, as long as she made a difference in the world and was her own person he wouldn't care. He loved her anyway.

Oscaro carried Cerys out of the room and back to her own. Cerys glared at her so called 'sister' for as long as she could. That thing wasn't her sister, and never would be.

Queen Mathilda shook her head sadly. She hoped Cerys would snap out of it. She had been so excited before. Queen Mathilda then kissed her daughter's forehead. She could tell she would be special. And that was good.

**MAGYKMAGYKMAGYKMAGYKMAGYKMAGYKMAGYKMAGYKMAGYKMAGYK MAGYKMAGYKMAGYK**

A/N: So I hoped you all liked it! Please read and review! Oh, and any guesses on who the baby is? 20 points to Gryffindor if you guess correctly! Wait… never mind…we aren't at Hogwarts…..

R&R!

-Moony K


End file.
